


Tobio's Harem Controls Tobio

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Breathplay, Car Sex, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fukurodani Kageyama Tobio, Hair-pulling, Human Kageyama Tobio, Humiliation, Kageyama Tobio in a Skirt, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Multi, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Nekoma Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shiratorizawa Kageyama Tobio, Shower Sex, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Table Sex, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wall Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Haiba Lev/Kageyama Tobio, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Aobajohsai Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Nekoma Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Semi Eita, Kageyama Tobio/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kageyama Tobio/Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Tobio/Tendou Satori, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapters

Ch. 1 - Fukurodani/Tobio

Ch. 2 - SakuKage

Ch. 3 - SakuKageAka

Ch. 4 - AkaKage

Ch. 5 - Nekoma/Tobio

Ch. 6 - ShiraKageSemi

Ch. 7 - AobaJohsai/Tobio

Ch. 8 - Sunakage

Ch. 9 - IwaKageOi

Ch. 10 - Oikage

Ch. 11 - IwaKage

Ch. 12 - Nekoma/Tobio Pt. 2

Ch. 13 - AkaKageIwa

Ch. 14 - KenKage

Ch. 15 - Shiratorizawa/Tobio

Ch. 16 - KinKageKun

Ch. 17 - ShiraKage

Ch. 18 - TenKage

Ch. 19 - SunaKageKita

Ch. 20 - KinKage

Ch. 21 - Kunkage

Ch. 22 - MiyaKage

Ch. 23 - itaKage

Ch. 24 - AtsuKage

Ch. 25 - BokuKageKur

Ch. 26- OsaKage

Ch. 27 -BokuKage

Ch. 28 - YakuKageLev

Ch. 29 - KurKage

Ch. 30 - Yakukage

Ch. 31 - HanaKageMatsu

Ch. 32 - LevKage

Ch. 33 - HanaKage

Ch. 34 - AtsuKageSaku

Ch. 35 - SemiKage

Ch. 36 - MatsuKage

Ch. 37 - AkaKageBoku

Ch. 38 - UshiKage

Ch. 39 - IwaOiKageKinkun

Ch. 40 - KenKageKur

Ch. 41 - BokuKagKurKen

Ch. 42 - BokuAkaKageIwaOiKur

Ch. 43 - UshiKageOi

Ch. 44 - BokuAkaKageKenKur

Ch. 45 - IwaOiKageHanaMatsu

Ch. 46 - BokuKageKur

Ch. 47 -SemiKageUshi

Ch. 48 - AkaKageKen

(If you guys have anything you would like to see with these ships please let me know) 


	2. Fukurodani/Tobio: Comforting Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Fukurodani Golden Week, Tobio ends up falling on his leg wrong. During his recovery and for the remainder of the Golden Week, his team pitches in and helps him. But his boyfriend helps him the most during his recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this series :)

_*Buzz**Buzz**Buzz*_

Tobio groans as he hides his face in Keiji's chest. Keiji chuckles and shuts off the alarm and sits up which causes Tobio head to fall on his lap. 

"Come in sleepy head, it's time to get going to the school," Keiji says. 

In response Tobio just groans and gets comfortable in Keiji's lap. 

"Come on baby, it's time to get ready for Golden Week, and that means a lot of volleyball," Keiji tries again. 

Tobio opens his eyes and looks up at his boyfriend. 

"Fine I'm getting up," Tobio says as he climbs out of bed. 

"Oh hush it," Tobio says grabbing his volleyball warm up clothes. 

He proceeds to the bathroom to get change as Keiji get change in the bedroom. Once they get change, they eat a quick breakfast and goes to the school to meet up with the rest of their team. They hear Koutarou's voice when they walk up to the bus. 

"HEY HEY HEY MY FAVORITE SETTERS," Koutarou says once he sees them walking up to them. 

"Hey," Tobio mumbles as he cuddles into Keiji's chest. 

"You're so loud," Keiji says as be wraps an arm around Tobio's waist. 

The rest of the team makes it and they all climb onto the bus and make their way to Nekoma. 

* * *

Once they make it, everyone climbs off the bus and Kenma walks up to Tobio and wraps his arms around him and cuddle into his chest. Keiji joins the cuddling and cuddles Tobio from behind. 

"BRO!!" Tetsurou yells to Koutarou. 

"HEY HEY HEY," Koutarou yells back. 

Tobio groans again and hides his face on Kenma's hair. A couple minutes later, Tetsurou explains everything to Fukurodani and takes them to the gym to begin practice. The first match Nekoma has won and then during the second match Fukurodani was taking the lead. After Keiji serves the ball and when Tobio sets to Koutarou, everyone hears a scream. Koutarou managed to spike before the scream. Everyone freezes and looks towards Fukurodani's first year setter. Tobio is on the ground holding his knee and bringing it up to his chest. Koutarou and Tetsurou rushes to him and see the pain written all over his face and see tears running down his cheek. 

"It's okay Tobs," Koutarou says trying to calm down his setter. 

Keiji makes it to them and rubs Tobio's shoulder. 

"Keiji, come with me," Tetsurou says standing up with Tobio crying in his arms. 

"Where are we going?" Keiji asks as he stands up

"Hospital," Tetsurou says full seriousness. 

"I'm coming with you," Koutarou says standing up. 

"So am I," Kenma says walking up to them. 

* * *

By the end of the night, Keiji, Koutarou, and Tobio makes it back to their room. Tetsurou and Kenma comes by soon after and brings food with them. 

"Thanks," Keiji says as he serves out all the food. 

"No problem," Kenma says. 

Luckily Tobio didn't do no damage to his knee but he did sprain it. He allows to practice but he has to be very careful with what he's doing and can't jump around. So the next day when Tobio walks into the gym, Akinori and Tatsuki walks up to him and they are followed by Lev and Morisuke. 

"How are you?" Morisuke asks. 

"Sprain my knee but I'm allowed to practice but I just can't jump for a couple of days," Tobio explains to his friends. 

"Glad that you're okay, you have us all scared," Akinori says. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare anyone," Tobio say as he runs his arm. 

"Hey, it's okay, as long you're alive and well, that's all we care about," Tatsuki says with a smile. 

"Thanks," Tobio says blushing. 

"What are friends for," Lev says smiling. 

Tobio smiles back and Akinori and Yaku helps Tobio get warm up for practice. Halfway through the practice, Tobio have to call for a time out. He put all his weight on one leg when he feels someone putting his arm around their shoulders. When he looks over he sees that it's Haruki. 

"Lean on me for a minute while Wataru and Yamato sets up a place for you to sit," Haruki says. 

Tobio nods his head and put his weight on his good leg and on Haruki. Sooner Wataru and Yamato comes over and helps Tobio over to where they have set up a place for Tobio. Tobio relaxes and ends up falling asleep. He gets woken up by Keiji gently shaking him. He opens his eyes and stares at Keiji with a small smile on his face. Keiji smiles back and runs his hand through Tobio's hair. 

"It's time to get food," Keiji says. 

Tobio hums in response and holds his arms out for Keiji. The older boy chuckles and shakes his head before he picks up Tobio like a princess and carries him to the cafeteria. Tobio cuddles into Keiji's shoulder and closes his eyes and let out a small smile. Throughout the week, Fukurodani team has been making sure Tobio is comfortable and not pushing himself over his limit. Of course Tobio did complain since he doesn't like a lot of attention but he's happy his team is willing to help him and that his friends from Nekoma willing to help him as well. So by the end of the week, Tobio surprises everyone and is back to being his normal self. So when the teams have their last matches, Nekoma wins the first match and Fukurodani wins the second match. But with a very tight match, Fukurodani ends up pulling through and winning the match. After the match everyone eats dinner and casually talk to each other. Tobio sits with his friends and they have multiple conversations about volleyball. They talk about how school life is going and their love lives. But they do ask how Tobio leg is doing. By the end of their conversation, Tetsurou, Koutarou, Keiji, and Kenma comes over to join them. Kenma sits on Tobio's left side and Keiji sits on Tobio's right side. But Tobio is glad that he hS his friends and team that will help him through everything that will happen to him. 


	3. SakuKage: Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio spends the weekend with Kiyoomi. They are watching a movie when Kiyoomi notices that Tobio keeps fidgeting beside him. So Kiyoomi gets to the bottom of it and takes care of his little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :)

_*Beep**Beep**Beep*_

Tobio pauses his video on his laptop and picks up his phone. 

**_🏐Kiyoomi🏐: Hey Baby_ **

**_👑Tobio👑: Hi Daddy_ **

**_🏐Kiyoomi🏐: What are you up 2?_ **

**_👑Tobio👑: Watching videos_ **

**_🏐Kiyoomi🏐: PG ones?_ **

**_👑Tobio👑: Of course Daddy, I watch the rated R videos only when I'm with you 💕_ **

**_🏐Kiyoomi🏐: Such a very good boy, but anyhow, do u wanna come over to my house this weekend?_ **

**_👑Tobio👑: Plz Daddy_ **

**_🏐Kiyoomi🏐: Okay, how about I pick u up after your practice gets over?_ **

**_👑Tobio👑: I'll be ready_ **

**_🏐Kiyoomi🏐: Okay baby_ **

Tobio smiles at his phone before putting it down and gets ready for the weekend. He makes sure to pack some lingerie for the activities they might do. He then picks out the outfit he will wear when Kiyoomi arrives. That consists of some black skinny jeans, dark blue panties, a dark blue shirt with a volleyball on it, dark blue vans, and Kiyoomi's black hoodie. He sets the outfit to the side and gets ready for bed. 

* * *

Friday comes by fast and Tobio finishes changing for Kiyoomi. He places his over night bag by his door and puts his shoes on and plays on his phone till Kiyoomi gets there. A few minutes later, someone knocks on his door. He smiles and skips to the door and opens it. There on the other side is his Daddy, he's wearing black skinny jeans, light grey vans, a light grey shirt and black leather jacket. 

"Hi Daddy," Tobio says smiling and let Kiyoomi into the living room. 

"Hi Baby," Kiyoomi says walking in and places his hands on Tobio's waist. 

"You look so good beautiful," Kiyoomi says resting his forehead against Tobio's forehead. 

"So do you, and I also got a little something on that you would love," Tobio says as he bites his bottom lip. 

"Is that so," Kiyoomi says as his hands wanders down into Tobio's jeans. 

"Oh, that's a good boy, and I'm guessing you have more in your bag," Kiyoomi says as he runs his hands up and down Tobio's lower back

"Of course Daddy," Tobio says with a shy smile. 

Kiyoomi smirks as he backs away from Tobio and grabs the bag and leads Tobio to his car.

* * *

They sit on the couch and watch _Mean Girls,_ when Kiyoomi notices that his boyfriend keeps fidgeting. He sighs and moves so he is sitting rights beside Tobio and wraps his arm around him so Tobio is laying against his chest. Tobio keeps fidgeting so Kiyoomi tilts Tobio's head up so he can look in his eyes. 

"What's wrong pretty boy?" Kiyoomi asks. 

Tobio flushes and hides his face in Kiyoomi's chest. 

"I'm, wanna have, more fun," Tobio mumbles. 

Kiyoomi only hums and turns the t.v. down before moving Tobio's face so Tobio is looking at him. He kisses Tobio's nose before shutting the t.v. off and picks up Tobio and carries him to his bedroom. He drops Tobio onto the bed. 

"Lay against the pillow and get in whatever position you want, while I go get the blindfold, and gag, unless you don't want any of that," Kiyoomi says. 

"Please, but can I blow you first?" Tobio asks.

"Of course baby," Kiyoomi says. 

"But can you out the fingerless leather gloves?" Tobio asks as he gets on his hands and knees. 

Kiyoomi chuckles and goes to his bedside table to grab the gloves and put them on. Kiyoomi goes back to Tobio and free his member. It hits Tobio lips which Tobio sticks tongue out to lick the head. 

"No teasing baby," Kiyoomi says gripping Tobio's soft hair. 

Tobio opens his mouth and Kiyoomi shoves his dick in and starts fucking it roughly. Tobio moans and feels drool running down his cheek. 

"You look so fucking good when you have a cock down you're throat," Kiyoomi says as he grips Tobio's head in both hands and starts ramming his cock down his boyfriend's throat. 

Tobio looks up at him through his eyelashes and locks eyes with Kiyoomi. 

"I can't wait till I have you tied to the bed with my cock buried so deep inside of you and have you filled so full with my cum," Kiyoomi says as he grips Tobio's hair tighter. 

Tobio moans around Kiyoomi which causes the older boy to growls and come down Tobio's throat. Tobio cleans Kiyoomi clean before pulling away and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He sits on his knees and looks up at Kiyoomi. 

"Lay against the pillows while go get the items," Kiyoomi says. 

Tobio does what he is told and Kiyoomi gets the items. Once Kiyoomi gets the items, he goes back to Tobio and climbs on the bed and strips Tobio but keeps the panties on and ties Tobio's wrists with his shirt to the headboard nand put the blindfold and gag on Tobio. Kiyoomi settles between Tobio's legs and takes in his appearance.

"You look so beautiful like this pretty boy," Kiyoomi says kissing Tobio's stomach. 

Tobio moans and leans into his touch which causes Kiyoomi to chuckle and pull away. 

"Wanna be prepped?" Kiyoomi asks as he runs his hands up and down Tobio's thighs. 

Tobio shakes his head no, so Kiyoomi spreads Tobio's legs wider before he moves the panties to the side and places them onto his elbows before slamming all the way into Tobio. Tobio screams in pleasure but it's muffle by the gag. Kiyoomi doesn't let Tobio adjust to his size and sets a rough pace. 

"You look so good when my cock is so far deep inside of you, fuck, you're taking my cock so well like the good cock warmer that you are," Kiyoomi growls out. 

Tobio whimpers and clenched around Kiyoomi. 

"Fuck baby, you're so fucking tight, I could fuck you all day," Kiyoomi adds as he feels his orgasm quickly approaching. 

He shifts Tobio around and finds his prostate and starts abusing that spot. 

"Sir, ple-please," Tobio says. 

"Please what slut," Kiyoomi says through cleench teeth. 

"Please le-let me cum," Tobio says through moans. 

"Fucking come," Kiyoomi says and Tobio comes at the demand. 

He clenches around Kiyoomi which cause Kiyoomi to come deep inside of him. Kiyoomi removes everything from Tobio and cleans him up. He changes the sheets and puts Tobio in one of shirts before dressing himself and cuddling Tobio and falls asleep with him. 


	4. SakuKageAka: Bad Boy Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is at a training camp and keeps looking towards Keiji and Kiyoomi the whole time. What he doesn't know is that Keiji and Kiyoomi takes notice and planning on teaching the pretty setter a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"You know that you can talk to them," Koutarou says as he smiles at his friend. 

"I'm to scared to," Tobio says resting his head on his folded arms. 

Tobio feels someone walks up behind him and place their hands on his chair. 

"Now now Tobio, it seems to us that you have been a very bad boy," Keiji whispers in Tobio's ear. 

Tobio bites his bottom lip to hold back a moan. 

"Awe, do you have sensitive ears," Kiyoomi whispers in his other ear. 

Once again Tobio has to bite his bottom lip to suppress a moan. 

"I have to go," Koutarou says with a smirk. 

Kiyoomi and Keiji sits on either side of Tobio and Keiji runs his hand up and down Tobio's arm. Meanwhile Kiyoomi runs his hand up and down Tobio's thigh. 

"You know we notice you staring at us, is there a reason for that?" Keiji asks. 

Tobio blushes and hides his face in his hands. 

"Hey hey, don't hide your face," Kiyoomi says removing Tobio's hands from his face. 

"We never said that we didn't like it," Keiji says as he leans in closer to Tobio. 

Tobio gasps which causes Kiyoomi to chuckle and leans in as well. 

"In fact, it makes us want to teach you a lesson," Kiyoomi says as well. 

"Wh-what kind of lesson?" Tobio asks sweetly 

"A lesson that teaches you what it will be like once you're in a relationship with us," Keiji says. 

"Okay, I'm fine with that," Tobio says with his face red. 

"Good," Kiyoomi says standing up and picks up Tobio bridal style. 

Tobio lets out a Yelp and wraps his arms around Kiyoomi's neck. Keiji stands up and leads then all to his room. Once inside the room, Kiyoomi throws Tobio onto bed which causes Tobio to bounce a couple of times. Kiyoomi climbs between Tobio's legs as Keiji goes to his side. 

"Now I think it's time to loose these clothes," Keiji says as he grips Tobio's shirt. 

Tobio sits up a little so that Keiji can remove his shirt. Kiyoomi pulls Tobio's pants and boxers down and off his body. 

"Such a beautiful body to bad we will have to destroy it," Kiyoomi says as he runs his eyes up and down Tobio's body. 

Tobio shivers which causes the two boys to chuckle at him. 

"I mean he would look good with marks here," Keiji says biting down on Tobio's collarbone. 

Tobio moans when Keiji bites him in the same spot as before. 

"And here," Kiyoomi says as he bites and sucks on Tobio's hip which causes Tobio to moan again. 

"Maybe we should just mark him up all over his body so that everyone knows that he's taken and that no one else can have him," Keiji says as he stares at Kiyoomi. 

"I couldn't agree more," Kiyoomi says. 

So they lean back down and starts biting and sucking on Tobio's chest, collar bones, and wherever they can reach. 

"Mmm, fuck," Tobio says throwing his head back against the pillows. 

Kiyoomi slaps his thigh and leaves a red handprint. Tobio gasps and looks down at him with wide eyes. 

"No cussing bitch," Kiyoomi commands. 

Tobio moans and tilts his head back as Keiji and Kiyoomi trades places. Keiji lays against the bed and grips Tobio's member. 

"You have a cute small dick," Keiji says as he begins to jerk Tobio off. 

"I can't wait till your choking on my huge cock while Kiyoomi fucks you with his huge cock," Keiji says while smirking. 

Tobio moans and watches as Kiyoomi stops sucking on his nipples and getting off the bed to grab the lube. He comes back and Keiji goes to Tobio's side to starts sucking on his nipples as Kiyoomi goes between his legs. He lubes up his fingers and warm the lube up before circling his pointer finger around Tobio's entrance before shoving it in to his second knuckle. 

"Mmm, more, please," Tobio says as he runs his hands through Keiji's hair. 

Tobio pulls Keiji up to kiss him as Kiyoomi adds another finger in and starts scissoring Tobio. 

"Please fuck me," Tobio begs after he breaks the kiss. 

The older boys stops what they was doing to stare down at Tobio. Keiji straddles his chest and grips his member. 

"Want this in your mouth?" Keiji asks as he runs the head against Tobio's lips. 

Tobio opens his mouth and Keiji shoves his member into his mouth. Tobio bobs his head up and down on Keiji's member. Kiyoomi jerks his member off a minutes before placing one of Tobio's legs onto his shoulder and slams all the way into Tobio. Tobio let out a loud moan which causes Keiji to growl and rest his hand against the headboard. 

"Fuck Tobio you're so tight," Kiyoomi says as he bites his thigh. 

Once Tobio adjust to his size, Kiyoomi sets a rough pace as Keiji fucks Tobio's mouth roughly as well. 

"Love having our cocks in you as we destroy you insides?" Keiji asks as he looks down at the boy underneath him. 

Tobio moans in response and looks up at Keiji with teary eyes. 

"You look so good like this," Keiji says smirking.

Tobio let out a loud moan when Kiyoomi finds his prostate. He starts abusing that spot and has Tobio seeing stars. Tobio cums without warning and with a loud moan. Keiji pulls out and looks down at Tobio as Keiji slows down. 

"Want us to come inside of you?" Kiyoomi asks. 

"Yes yes yes yes, please," Tobio begs

The older boys goes back with their rough pace and fucks Tobio till they have come deep inside of him. They clean Tobio up gently as he falls asleep. They manage to get them dress and Keiji holds him as Kiyoomi changes the sheets. Once they get change the get on either side of Tobio and cuddle him. They kiss his cheeks and wraps their arms around him. 

"We love you Tobio," They say in unison. 

"I love you guys as well," Tobio mumbles before fulling falling asleep. 


	5. AkaKage: Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio would have never thought that his favorite setter Keiji Akaashi would ever want to be with him. But Tobio finds himself tied up, gagged and blindfolded by the one and only Keiji Akaashi. 
> 
> "Now Tobio, you have to be a good boy or you won't get a reward,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio is practicing when he feels someone arms going around his waist and making Tobio drops his ball. 

"Hey there cutie," The voice says. 

Tobio gasps and tilts his head till he can look at Keiji's face. 

"H-h-hi," Tobio says. 

"Aww, did I scare you?" Keiji asks with a fake pout. 

"No, just surprised," Tobio says biting his bottom lip. 

Keiji hums in response and pushes Tobio against a wall and place both of his hands on either side of Tobio. 

"How so? Was you expecting someone else? Hm?" Keiji asks as he kisses up to Tobio's ear and biting his ear lobe. 

Tobio gasps and grips Keiji's jacket in both hands. 

"Or is it that you thought you didn't have a chance with me?" Keiji whispers against his ear. 

"H-how?" Tobio asks. 

"Tetsurou doesn't know how to shut up, but that's not the point, the point is that I really wanna take you to my room and have my way with you," Keiji says with a dangerous smirk. 

Tobio nods his head so Keiji takes Tobio's hand and leads him to his room. They stumble into the room as Keiji shoves his tongue down Tobio's throat. Tobio moans and feels Keiji's hand on the back of his thighs. 

"Jump," Keiji says breaking the kiss. 

Tobio jumps onto Keiji and wraps his legs around him. Keiji manage to get into the room and he slams Tobio against the door when they get in and closes the door. 

"You're so beautiful," Keiji says as he kisses down Tobio's jaw. 

Keiji starts kissing his neck and attacks his sweet spot. Tobio moans out Keiji's name as he runs his hands through the older's hair. Keiji stops kissing Tobio's neck and stares in Tobio's eyes. 

"I really want to fuck your throat and cum all over your beautiful face," Keiji says. 

"Okay," Tobio says with a small smile. 

Keiji puts Tobio down and Tobio sinks to his knees and watch Keiji free himself. Once Keiji free himself, Tobio grips his member and starts pumping it slowly as he locks eyes with Keiji. 

"Well are you gonna put it in your mouth or not?" Keiji asks with a smirk. 

Tobio takes the head into his mouth and licks the slit before taking it all the way down to the hilt. 

"Fuck baby," Keiji says running his hand through Tobio's black soft hair. 

Tobio gets more onto his knees and grips Keiji's thighs as he starts to bob his head back and forth faster. 

"You are so good at this," Keiji says looking down at Tobio. 

Tobio looks up at him through his eyelashes which causes Keiji to grip his hair tighter. Tobio pulls off of Keiji and starts sucking on his balls as he continues to pump Keiji's member. 

"Oh fuck baby," Keiji breathes out as he tilts his head back. 

Tobio goes back to sucking Keiji's member till Keiji pulls his face to his pubic hair and comes down Tobio's throat. Tobio lick Keiji clean before pulling off of him. Keiji sits on his knees and pulls Tobio into a bruising kiss. 

"That was hot as fuck," Keiji says. 

Tobio put Keiji back in his jeans and wrap his arms around Keiji's neck. 

"I wanna be your puppy," Tobio says biting his lip. 

"I would love that," Keiji says. 

* * *

The next day when all the teams have down time, Tobio finds himself face first against a wall. Keiji is behind him grinding against him. 

"I wanna fuck you so badly right now but I don't want us to get caught, but I am gonna fuck those beautiful thick thighs of yours," Keiji says hotly against the younger's ear. 

Tobio shivers and nods his head which ends up with Keiji slapping his thigh hard. 

"Words puppy," Keiji says. 

"I want you to do that master," Tobio says. 

"What a good good puppy," Keiji says rubbing Tobio's sides. 

Keiji pulls away and pulls down Tobio's shorts and boxers. Keiji then proceeds to free himself and moving Tobio more down the wall as he squeezes the younger's thighs together. 

"Now stay like that puppy," Keiji says. 

"Yes Master," Tobio says resting his cheek against the wall. 

Keiji smiles and starts thrusting between Tobio's thighs. 

"Fuck baby, you are too good for me," Keiji says as he wraps his arms around Tobio's middle and picks up his pace. Both boys knows that Tobio's legs are gonna be raw after this but neither of them don't care. 

"Please master, use me till your content," Tobio says. 

"Fuck, I'll take care of you after this puppy, I'll make you feel such as good as your making me feel," Keiji says. 

He orgasm approach quickly and he ends up coming and ends up coming between Tobio's thighs. He rides out his orgasm before pull away from Tobio's thighs and gently sits Tobio down against the wall. He pull his shorts back up and goes to his bag to grab the cream out of there. He goes back to Tobio and put cream on his thigh where it's raw. He puts the cream back into his bag and turns his attention back to Tobio. 

"Now to pleasure you puppy," Keiji says smiling and removing Tobio's shorts and boxers. 

"Master, what are we gonna do?" Tobio asks. 

"I'm gonna finger you while I jerk you off," Keiji says grabbing the lube. 

He lubes up his fingers and warm them up before sliding on in. Tobio tenses so Keiji starts pumping Tobio's member and let Tobio adjust to having a finger in him. 

"Y-you ca-can add another," Tobio says breathless. 

Keiji adds another finger and let him adjust. Keiji manages to add two more fingers into Tobio. Tobio throws his head back against the wall as he aches for more of Keiji's touch in his front and behind. 

"You can come whenever you want beautiful," Keiji says kissing Tobio's forehead. 

Tobio comes on demand with a loud moan. 

"Good boy," Keiji says kissing Tobio on the lips. 

Keiji cleans Tobio up and makes sure that Tobio is content before cleaning up the gym. Tobio tugs on Keiji's shirt till he has the older attention. 

"Yes puppy?" Keiji asks. 

"I love you," Tobio says with a small smile. 

"I love you too Tobio," Keiji says kissing Tobio's forehead. 


	6. Nekoma/Tobio: Protecting Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a training camp, some former friends of Tobiofrom Karasuno tries to take down Tobio. It hurts Tobio who tries to hide it from his new team Nekoma. But he doesn't hide to well and his team takes charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio keeps looking at the pictures that Hinata had sent to the group chat that has everyone at the training camp in. Those pictures are taken without his consent and they're very exposing and he's unconscious. He walks into the gym and he's guess he's showing his emotions cause Tetsurou walks up to him and takes his phone. 

"Don't look at them," He says quietly as he rubs Tobio's cheek. 

"B-but they're ex-exposing a-and-," Tobio gets cut off by Tetsurou kissing him gently. 

"You weren't conscious and you didn't give him permission, you're a victim so don't think badly of yourself," Tetsurou says sweetly. 

Tobio just nods his head and looks down at his feet. Tetsurou feels his heart break as Tobio looks so sad so he pulls his baby kitty into his arms and holds him. Tobio wraps his arms around Tetsu's waist and holds the back of his jacket. 

* * *

It's during down time when Sõ finds Tobio leaning against a side of gym crying into his knees. He walks to him and pulls Tobio into his arms. 

"Hey, what happened?" Sõ asks sweetly and gently. 

"It's Suga, he walked up to me and started calling me a slut and that all I do is suck dicks, which I don't, when I'm wit Tetsu and Kenma, we just cuddle and play video games, it hurts when people from other teams look at me like I just want to have sex, but it hurts extremely when someone I considered family, who I looked up too call me a slut and say I just want sex," Tobio says as he just cries into Sõ's chest. 

"Hey Tobio, did you consider Suga as a parent figure?" Nobuyuki asks as he crouch down in front of Tobio. 

Tobio nods his head and Nobuyuki gives him small smile. 

"You know, Yaku and I wouldn't mind if you look at us as a parent figure," Nobuyuki says with a smile. 

"Thank you," Tobio whispers. 

* * *

Morisuke spots Tobio being pinned to the wall by Terushima from Johenzji and Yaku is pissed. Lev walks up to Yaku and sees him as well. 

"Let take care of this," Lev says. 

The two Nekoma's boys walks up to Terushima and push him away. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Morisuke asks. 

"Just seeing if this slut want to have some fun with me," Terushima says with a smirk. 

"You're sick, who in their right mind would get off on pictures of someone who's tied up and unconscious, it makes me sick to my stomach just imaging it," Lev says with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Now that a look I never saw before," Taketora says walking up to them. 

"This sick bastard wants to get Tobio in his bed just because of those pictures Hinata sent to the chat," Morisuke says digusted. 

"What the fuck bitch, you are awful, if it weren't for the fact that Tobio hates fighting, I would beat the shit out of you," Takatora says. 

"You guys need to leave Tobio alone, you're making feel depressed and that he did something wrong but the truth is that he's innocent and a victim," Sohei says.

* * *

But what sets a certain person off is when Hinata has Tobio on the ground and choking him. 

"Come on Tobio, say yes and all of this will be over," Hinata says letting go of Tobio's neck. 

Tobio coughs and catch his breath before answering. 

"Never! I'm happy in my relationship and nothing is gonna change that, I'm never gonna have sex with you," Tobio spats out. 

Hinata growls and punch Tobio in the mouth. 

"You fucking little bitch," Kenma says throwing Hinata off his boyfriend. 

"Ke-kenma," Hinata stutters out. 

"First you post pictures of my boyfriends that he is unconscious and tied up, then you and your friends calls him names and try to get him in bed, and now you attacking cause he won't cheat on me or Tetsu, so now you crossed the line," Kenma says dangerously. 

* * *

"Wait so you punched Hinata?" Sõ asks after Kenma told everyone what happened. 

"You don't mess with my boyfriend, he's my prize possession and I never want anything like this happen to him," Kenma says as he runs his against the marks on his neck. 

"Thank you everyone," Tobio mumbles as he sits up. 

"For what?" Lev asks. 

"For being here with me even though you can just ignore me and let me deal with this alone," Tobio explains. 

"Tobio, you're my kid and that will never happen, when something is wrong we all are gonna be there, and trust me we will be here for you through this as well, Karasuno is gonna regret this cause they messed with our baby in this family," Morisuke says. 

Tobio smiles and gives him a hug and starts crying. 

"Thank you thank you thank you," Tobio mumbles. 

"I will do anything for you," Morisuke whispers as he tightens his arms around Tobio. 

They break the hug and Tobio crawls to Tetsu lays on him between his legs. Tetsu starts running his hand through Tobio's hair and goes back to strolling through social media. He leans down and kisses Tobio's head and feels Tobio scoots up more onto him. 

"I love you, and you too Kenma," Tobio says half awake. 

"We love you too but go to sleep now beautiful," Kenma says moving Tobio's bangs out of his face. 

Kenma and Tetsu plays with Tobio's hair till Tetsu feels Tobio's breath even out. 

"I still want to get revenge on Karasuno," Tetsu says. 

"I can believe they did that," Kenma says. 

"Me either, that's crossing the arms, I mean we all saw how Tobio was and it breaks my heart when my baby kitty is sad," Tetsu says hugging his baby kitty. 

"It breaks my heart as well," Kenma says rubbing thumb against the back of Tobio's hand. 

"Don't worry, we will get our revenge and I promise that we will," Morisuke says with an evil look. 


	7. ShiraKageSemi: Dirty Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio goes to Shiratorizawa and somehow manage to win the hearts of the other two setters. They do have sex and they make it interesting for the bottom which turns out to be Tobio. So when they're home with no practice, they decided to have fun. 
> 
> "What you wanna do tonight?" Eita asks as he rubs his hand up and down Tobio's bare arm. 
> 
> "Whatever you want," Tobio answers as he bites his bottom lip. 
> 
> "Wanna do breath play?" Kenjirou asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio goes to Shiratorizawa and somehow manage to win the hearts of the other two setters. They do have sex and they make it interesting for the bottom which turns out to be Tobio. So when they're home with no practice, they decided to have fun. 

"What you wanna do tonight?" Eita asks as he rubs his hand up and down Tobio's bare arm. 

"Whatever you want," Tobio answers as he bites his bottom lip. 

"Wanna do breath play?" Kenjirou asks. 

"Yes," Tobio says. 

"Good," Eita says as he starts kissing Tobio's neck. 

Kenjirou kisses his other side of his neck and starts leaving hickies there. Eita does the same thing and grips Tobio's member and starts pumping him. Tobio moans and tilts his head back against the couch. They remove their mouths from his neck and Kenjirou wraps his hand around Tobio's neck and squeezes tightly which caused Tobio to moan and arch into Eita's touch. 

"Such a good boy," Kenjirou says. 

He lets go of Tobio's neck and let him catch his breath. Eita and Kenjirou trades places so Eita can wrap his hand around Tobio's neck tightly as well. Kenjirou takes the opportunity to brings his hand down and starts to finger Tobio. He shoves one finger in and slowly bring it in and out. Eita lets go of Tobio's neck so he can catch his breath. Eita looks at Tobio's neck and already see marks on his neck. 

"There's no hiding those," Eita says with a smirk. 

"Well, at least everyone knows who he belongs to," Kenjirou says as he adds as second finger and starts scissoring Tobio. 

Tobio whimpers and spread his legs wider and Eita begins to kiss him. Eita shoves his tongue in and explore every inch he could reach. He pulls back when they both needed to catch their breath. Eita goes back to pumping him as Kenjirou leans up to kiss him and add a third finger. Kenjirou breaks the kiss and picks up his pace which causes Eita to pick up his pace as well. Eita wraps an arm around Tobio and wraps his hand around his neck. Tobio comes with a loud shout and with his back arching off the couch. Eita removes his hand from his neck just before so that he doesn't hurt Tobio. Tobio melts to the couch as his boyfriends removes their hands. 

"We aren't done, baby," Kenjirou says laying against the couch. 

Eita moves and sits in the chair so he could watch. 

"Now how about you blow me, then blow Eita, and then we fuck each against the table," Kenjirou says with a smirk. 

Tobio eyes goes wide and he nods virgously. 

"Then get over here and get to work," Kenjirou says with a chuckle. 

Tobio crawls between his legs and quickly undoes Kenjirou's pants and pull them down along with his boxers. He dick hits Tobio's lips so Tobio sticks his tongue out and lick the slit before taking it all the way down to the hilt. 

"Fuck baby," Kenjirou says running his hand through Tobio's hair before gripping it. 

"I'm gonna fuck that beautiful face," Kenjirou says as he grips his hair in both hands. 

Kenjirou thrusts his hips up roughly as he watch drool run down Tobio's chin as he choke and gag around Kenjirou. Kenjirou knows Tobio's love choking around him and Eita so they make sure to give him what he loves. 

"I'm close baby, gonna come down your throat," Kenjirou warns. 

Tobio just moans and swallows what Kenjirou gives him. Tobio licks Kenjirou before pulling away and sticking his tongue out to show he swallowed. 

"Good boy, now go pleasure Eita," Kenjirou demands. 

Tobio gets off the couch and crawl go Eita and free his dick. He wastes no time and takes Eita all the way. He looks up at Eita through his eyelashes and silently asking for him to fuck his throat. 

"Guess I can give you what you want," Eita says as he grips Tobio's hair in both hands. 

He shoots down a little and starts fucking his face roughly. Tobio starts to gag and choke around him and Eita tilts his head back against couch and roll his head to the side. 

"Such a good little boy for us, always doin what your told," Eita says as he guides Tobio's head up and down roughly. 

"Want my come down your throat?" Eita asks. 

Tobio moans in response and like before he takes what Eita gives him. Tobio licks Eita clean and like before he swallows and sticks his tongue out and shows that he had swallowed. 

"Good boy, now bend over the table so we can fuck your cute ass," Eita says petting Tobio's hair. 

Tobio crawls the the coffee table and bend over it. Eita sits behind him and Kenjirou walks behind him before sitting beside Eita. Eita pushes Tobio's over sized shirt up and exposing his ass. 

"Want prep?" Eita asks. 

Tobio shakes his head no, so Eita slams all the way in and starts fucking into roughly. Tobio is jerk forwards with each thrust and Eita has a tight grip on hips. So Tobio lays there and take what is given as he drool and moan. 

"Such a good little slut for us," Eita says as he feels his orgasm approaching. 

He thrusts a couple of times before thrusting deep and paint Tobio's insides. He pulls out and trades Kenjirou places. Kenjirou doesn't waste time and slams all the way into Tobio and like Eita, he sets a rough pace and abuse Tobio's prostate. Tobio let out loud moans and grips the sides of the table as Kenjirou destroys his insides. 

"So fucking tight, made for our cocks, all so good for us, we love you so fucking much," Kenjirou says as he rest his forehead against Tobio's back. 

Tobio comes all over the table with a loud shout and goes boneless and let Kenjirou use his body till he's completed. Kenjirou thrusts a few more times and comes deep inside of Tobio as well. They clean Tobio up and everything up before they curl up on the couch and watch movies for the rest of the night. 


	8. Aoba Johsai/Tobio: He Is Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio keeps getting flirted with the whole day so once his team finds out, they make sure that everyone knows that Tobio is theirs and their alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio day is rough cause he's keeps getting hit on. He ends up snapping at his friends and by the end of the day, he's ready to go home. He knows he has volleyball practice but the way he acted today, he regrets it and thinks his friends needs a break from him. So he walks to the gates only for someone to grab his wrist. They turn him around and Tobio comes face to face with one of his followers. 

"Where are you going cutie?" He asks as he trails his hand up Tobio's arm. 

Tobio panics and punch the boy in the face on reflex. The boy groans and have a dangerous look on his face. Tobio does the first he can think of and that is to run away. He runs away from the boy and let his legs go wherever they want. Tobio slams the club room door shut and slides down it. The boy starts banging the door and Tobio covers his ears. The banging stops and Tobio slowly removes his hands from his ears. He hears nothing so he stands up on shaky legs and goes to open the door. The door opens and there stands Takahiro as Issei has a grip on the boy's shirt with a dangerous look on his face. 

"Stay the fuck away from our boy," Issei growls out. 

The boy pales and runs away from from the older boy. Takahiro pulls Tobio out of the club room and press him against the railway. 

"What is up with your attitude today?" Takahiro says completely serious. 

Tobio wants to tell them what is wrong but he also don't want to be judge. 

"Just a bad day," Tobio mumbles as he looks away from his friends. 

They just sigh and Takahiro grips his face with his thumb and pointer finger and turns Tobio head so he's facing him. 

"That's not an excuse to snap at us and you know it," Takahiro says with a look Tobio never saw before. 

"It is when the whole day I've been hit on," Tobio admits. 

"What!' Takahiro and Issei yells.

Tobio looks down so he doesn't have to look at his senpais. 

"Come with us," Takahiro says gripping Tobio's arm. 

He drags Tobio into the gym with Issei behind him. 

"I'm sorry but the captains, Tobio's best friends, Issei and I need alone time right now," Takahiro growls out. 

The coaches doesn't question and let them all go home. The whole time home, Issei or Takahiro didn't answer any questions till they reach Tobio's room. They all sit in the floor and Takahiro explains everything. 

"Then we just show everyone who Tobio belongs to," Akira says crawling behind Tobio. 

He runs his hands underneath Tobio's shirt up to his nipples. 

"Maybe we should punish him for snapping at us, but again he loved pain so we really can't punish him," Akira says with a pout. 

"Don't kink shame me," Tobio says with a pout. 

"Go to Yuu and gag on his cock like you love to do," Akira says pushing Tobio so his chest is on the floor. 

Yuutarou free himself as Tobio crawls to him. He sticks his ass the air, knowing that one of them will fuck him in a minute, and takes Yuutarou's dick all the way to the hilt. Tobio gags around his cock and Yuutarou starts fucking his throat. Tobio let out a yelp when Akira shoves all the way into Tobio's tight heat. 

"Fuck!" Akira says as he bites dark hickies onto Tobio's back. 

The stretch is making Tobio loose his mind like the cock that is fucking his mouth. 

"We're each gonna come in this tight heat and down that throat of yours," Akira says as he roughly take his nails down Tobio's back. 

Yuutarou comes first due to Tobio moaning and choking around him. He pulls out and Tobio's arms gives up and he rest his chest against Yuutarou's thighs. 

"Aww, poor baby can't hold himself up anymore? Are we already wrecking you even though we just started?" Akira says as he starts to abuse Tobio's prostate. 

Tobio comes with a shout and Akira comes deep inside of him. Tobio milks Akira dry before Tobio pulls out of him. 

"Who should fuck you next? I think Issei and Takahiro, so that we can end the night with Tooru fucking you face with his long cock and with Hajime massive cock destroying your back side," Akira says hotly against Tobio's sensitive ear. 

Tobio shivers and slowly get back on all fours as Takahiro gets in front of Tobio and Issei behind him. They don't wait for Tobio as Takahiro grips Tobio's head and starts fucking his cock. He looses himself in Tobio's choking and gagging sound and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Issei digs his nails into Tobio skin knowing that he will have bruises there. Tobio comes quickly and tightens around Issei and moans around Takahiro. The come together and with a loud groan. The pull out and Issei watch his and Akira's cum dribble out of Tobio. 

"Such a good slut for us," Issei says as he leaves more marks going down Tobio's back. 

They trade places with Hajime and Tooru, and like them, they don't let Tobio relax. Tobio screams around Tooru in pleasure as Hajime slams himself all the way in. Tooru grips Tobio's hair in a tight grip and starts fucking his face roughly. Hajime dogs his nails into Tobio's hips and leaves more marks there. 

"We're gonna wreck you for anyone else, till you only remember our dicks and no one else's," Hajime says as he leave more hickies on Tobio's shoulders. 

Like the other two, Hajime drags his nails down Tobio's back deeply. Tobio continue to moan and scream which causes Tooru to come down Tobio's throat. Hajime comes deep inside of Tobio with a low growl. He pulls out and watch the cum dribble down Tobio's thighs. They clean Tobio up and put cream on his back. 

"We love you Tobio, and we're not gonna let anyone have you," Akira says kissing Tobio's head. 

Tobio mumble 'I love you to' as he falls asleep on the floor with his boyfriends. The next day at school, no one hits on Tobio cause they see all the marks from his boyfriends. 


	9. SunaKage: Little Cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu decides to bring his friend Tobio to one of his practices. Tobio meets Rintarou and they instantly hit it off. Soon Tobio finds himself at Rintarou's house after his practice ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Atsumu walks into the gym with someone behind him. Rintarou tilts his head and walks up to Osamu who's leaning against the wall on his phone. 

"Hey, who's with Atsumu?" Rintarou asks. 

"Hm, oh, his friend Tobio from Sejoh," Osamu says noticing the two boys. 

"Ah," Rintarou says. 

Tobio feels eyes on him so he turns his head and locks eyes with Rintarou. 

"Hey Atsumu, who's that with Osamu?" Tobio asks. 

"That's our middle blocker Rintarou Suna," Atsumu says with a smirk. 

"Cool," Tobio says. 

"Wanna go talk to him?" Atsumu asks. 

"Sure," Tobio says shrugging his shoulders. 

To everyone surprise the two boys actually instantly connected and Atsumu got ditch for Rintarou. Osamu laughs at him before Shinsuke calls everyone to start practice. 

* * *

Practice ends and Tobio is sitting on the bench wearing Rintarou warm up jacket as he scrolls through social media. 

"Hey Tobio, got a question," Rintarou says jogging up to him. 

"What's up?" Tobio says as he puts his phone away. 

"Do you wanna spend the night at my house tonight?" Rintarou asks.

"Yeah, I would love to," Tobio says smiling. 

"Okay, come on then," Rintarou says holding his hand out. 

Tobio takes it and lace their fingers together and let Rintarou pull him out of the gym. They make small talk along the way and Rintarou always finds a way to make the setter smile.

"You have a cute smile," Rintarou comments. 

"Thanks, a lot of people hate my smile, they say it looks scary," Tobio says with a pout. 

"Well I think it's adorable," Rintarou says kissing Tobio's cheek. 

Tobio blushes and let out a giggle as he tightens his hand with Rintarou's hand. Rintarou smiles and pulls Tobio closer to him and wraps an arm around his waist.

* * *

Once they make it to Rintarou's house, Rintarou has Tobio sit on the couch as he goes to the kitchen to get them something to drink. 

"Here you go," Rintarou says giving Tobio his cup of milk. 

"Thank you," Tobio says smiling as he takes the cup. 

Rintarou smiles and sits down beside Tobio as he drinks his cup of tea. Rintarou puts on a random show and goes back to talking to Tobio. Before the two boys know they end up sitting here close together. Rintarou smiles as he rests one of his hands on Tobio's cheek which Tobio nuzzle into. 

"You're way to cute," Rintarou mumbles as he leans in closer to Tobio. 

Tobio smiles and let Rintarou kiss him. Rintarou takes control of the kiss and gently tilts Tobio's head for better access. Tobio smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Rintarou's neck as Rintarou rests his other hand on Tobio's slim waist. As the kiss gets hotter, Rintarou gently pushes Tobio back till back is laying against the couch. Tobio spreads his legs so that Rintarou can lay between them comfortably. Rintarou smiles into the kiss before he starts kissing down his neck and leaves hickies there. 

"Mmm, Rin," Tobio moans as he wraps his legs around Rintarou and grinds against his stomach. 

"So needy," Rintarou comments as he pins Tobio's hips to the ground. 

"Only for you," Tobio says biting his bottom lip. 

Rintarou chuckles as he sits up and removed his and Tobio's shirt. Tobio's runs his hands down Rintarou's chest and stomach. 

"You're so fucking sexy," Tobio says as Rintarou leans back over him. 

Rintarou kisses Tobio's lips once before he starts kissing down his neck and to his nipples. He leaves marks on his chest and takes one of Tobio's nipples into his mouth. He starts biting and sucking on his nipple as his he plays with the other one. Tobio moans and grips Rintarou's hair and thrusts his hips up only for Rintarou to pin his hips down to the couch. Rintarou switched nipples and continues to play with Tobio's nipples for a few for minutes. He proceeds to kiss down his body and to tease Tobio and gently bites his stomach and stick his tongue in his belly button which causes Tobio to giggle. Rintarou leans back again and removes the rest of Tobio's clothes. 

He sits on his heels and stares down at Tobio. 

"You do have a cute body, I just can't wait till I'm in you," Rintarou says getting off the couch. 

Tobio whines which Rintarou just hushed him and removes his clothes before getting back between Tobio's legs. 

"I've got you, don't worry prince," Rintarou says as he runs his hands up and down Tobio's body. 

Tobio smiles as Rintarou lays down and spreads Rintarou's ass cheeks. Rintarou starts eating Tobio out which causes Tobio to start riding his face and grips his hair. 

"Oh fuck," Tobio says throws his head back and wraps his legs around Rintarou's head. 

Rintarou pulls away and climbs over his body and throws Tobio's legs over his shoulders. 

"Ready?" Rintarou asks. 

"Yes," Tobio says while he bites his bottom lip. 

Rintarou uses his spit as luba and slams all the way into Tobio. Tobio screams in pleasure and grips Rintarou's biceps. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight," Rintarou says leaning onto his forearms. 

Rintarou lets Tobio adjust to his size before he slowly thrusts on and out of him. Soon Tobio adjust to his size and starts begging for Rintarou to go harder. Rintarou smirks and does what Tobio asks for he leans up and starts pistioning in and out of Tobio. Tobio screams and pleasure and scratches Rintarou's arms. 

"Oh fuck, you feel so fucking good," Rintarou says as he grips Tobio's thighs. 

Rintarou grips Tobio's thighs tightly and he's won't be surprised if there is gonna be marks there the next day. 

"I'm, I'm close," Tobio says through moans. 

Rintarou grips his member and jerks him off till Tobio comes all over his hand. Tobio tightens around Rintarou and after a couple more of thrusts, he comes deep inside of Tobio with a loud moan.

* * *

The next day, Rintarou take off his jacket and forgets about the scratches on his arms. 

"What the fuck happened to your arms?" Atsumi asks walking up to him. 

"Tobio and I had a very fun night is all I'm saying," Rintarou says as he walks away from a shock Atsumu. 


	10. IwaOiKage: Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru decides to stay after practice with Tobio and Hajime so they can teach Tobio receives, spikes, sets, and served. But when they are finish they look outside and see a blizzard. So they end up spending the night and they're happy that the coaches decided to keep food in storage room. Due to the cold weather the gym is cold, but that is only effecting the very tiny and skinny first year. So Hajime and Tooru decides to warm Tobio up their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy
> 
> Oh, and this takes place when they're at Kitagawa :)

For today the coaches decides that the first years show partner up or get in a small group with the first and second years. Tobio is extremely shy and his friends ends up instantly getting partnered up before they can say anything. 

"Iwa-chan and I want Tobio-chan," Tooru announces. 

Everyone in the gym is shock and Tobio's best friends gives them a look. Tobio walks to them and keeps his head down and states at his feet. 

"Welp, let go practice," Tooru says clapping his hands. 

Tobio jumps and looks up at his favorite senpais. They smile at him and leads him to a corner that no one else is at. 

"So what do you wanna work on?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio bites his tongue cause the one thing he wants is something Tooru won't teach him. 

"I'll teach you the jump serve after practice, so anything else you wanna work on?" Tooru asks as he tilts his head. 

"I would say spikes but we'll not by the net so receives?" Tobio asks with a small smile. 

"Okay, and we'll work on spikes after practice as well," Tooru says happily.

Tobio smiles happily and looks at Hajime who's smiling and looks happy as well. 

"But I thought you hated me," Tobio says. 

"Yeah, but we talked about everything and we came to the conclusion that its the opposite," Hajime says. 

"So if it's the opposite so you're telling me you feel the same way about me like I feel about you?" Tobio ask all confused. 

"Depends how you feel about us," Tooru says putting his hands on his hips. 

"I'm in love with you guys," Tobio says blushing. 

"Then we feel the same way, and you should be our boyfriend," Tooru says shrugging. 

"Okay," Tobio says smiling. 

Tobio looks at Hajime and he smiles back at Tobio.

* * *

Practice ends peacefully and the three boys stays back. They do practice what Tooru say they will and they're not surprised that Tobio cat he's on fast. They decides to call it a night and when they go to leave they run into a problem. 

"It's a fucking blizzard," Tooru says crossing his arms. 

Tobio has like no meat on his bones and he's already shivering. Hajime takes notice of Tobio shivering so he sighs before speaking. 

"Let closed the doors, find food, and keep Tobio warm, and I know you have blankets in you bag since you spend the night at my house last night," Hajime says closing the doors. 

"I also have drinks and luckily there's showers and bathrooms in here, and I actually do have more snacks in my bag as well, and Tobio-chan go find a place far away from windows and doors so you don't get anymore cold," Tooru says going to his bags. 

Tobio nods and takes their jackets and goes to a corner and sits down. Hajime goes to the storage room and find food they can eat and Tooru grabs the blankets and his extra hoodie out of his bags along estate he snacks and drinks. Hajime comes out of the closet with more snacks and flashlights. 

"Now why do we have flashlights in the gym?" Tooru asks as he grabs all of their bags. 

"I don't know but I'm not complaining, if we loose power we're screwed," Hajime says as he close the storage door. 

They make their way to Tobio and sits on either side of him. 

"Here put this on," Tooru says handing Tobio his hoodie. 

Tobio puts it on and let them throw blankets over him. Ten minutes into them sitting there and Tobio is shivering. Tooru and Hajime gives each other a look before at their boyfriend. 

"Hey Tobio-chan, we know how to warm you up," Tooru says rubbing Tobio's upper arm. 

"How?" Tobio asks. 

"By having sex," Hajime says resting his chin on Tobio's shoulder. 

"Okay but you have to lead cause I'm a virgin," Tobio says. 

"We will," Tooru says seductively. 

He turns Tobio's head to his and captures his lips. He tilts Tobio's head for better access and licks Tobio's lips from entrance. Tobio moans and opens his mouth and let Tooru's tongue into his mouth. Tooru explores every inch before he breaks the kiss. Hajime takes the chance and turns Tobio's head towards Jos and starts kissing him. Tobio tilts his head for better access and let Hajime's tongue into his mouth. Meanwhile Tooru starts kissing Tobio's neck and shoulder where the hoodie slips off at. Tobio moans into the kiss and tests a hand on Hajime's bicep. 

"You sound adorable Tobio-chan, we wanna hear more," Tooru whispers in Tobio's ear as he runs his hands up Tobio's hoodie. 

Tobio breaks the kiss and let them move Tobio onto his knees. Before Tobio realizes it, Tooru is press against his back and Hajime is press against his front. Tobio's pants are gone and the others have their car down enough so that they are free. They keep their shirts, jackets, and hoodies on.

"This is where it gets fun," Tooru whispers in Tobio's ear before he starts nibbling on it. 

Hajime is nibbling on his neck and Tobio has his arms wrap around Hajime's neck. 

"Think you can handle the both of us?" Hajime whispers in Tobio's ear as he grips Tobio's waist. 

"Yes, please put them in," Tobio whines. 

The older boys chuckles before lining them members up with Tobio's entrance. The slowly insert into the younger setter. Once they are fully in, they let Tobio adjust to them. Tobio slightly bounces with the help of the other two leading him. Tobio picks up his pace and soon Tobio is moaning and begging for them to fuck him. The grants his wish and hold him down as the fuck into his tight heat. Tobio starts screaming in pleasure when they locate his prostate. They starts slamming in and out of Tobio till the come deep inside of him and Tobio's comes all over Hajime's hand. Tobio slumps against Hajime as the gently slide of out of him. They quickly clean Tobio up and get him chance and let him rest against Hajime. Tooru uses their extra jackets and shirts to make pillows and the older boys lay down. Tobio lays on his stomach and rest his head on Hajime's shoulder. Tobio falls asleep immediately and Tooru throws all the blankets over them and fall asleep. 

* * *

"I'm so sorry you three had to spend the night here," Their coach says for like the hundredth time since he walks into the gym and say the three sleeping boys. 

"It's fine coach, we got the chance to get closer," Tooru says with his dazzling smile. 

"That's good, next time though please let me know so I can take you home," Their coach says with a small smile. 

"Yes coach," The trio says. 

"Good but Kageyama are you okay? You seems to be limping," The coach says. 

"Yeah, I just pulled a muscle last night when we was practicing," Tobio lies but with a small smile. 

"Okay but take the day off and Hajime make sure he doesn't hurt it anymore today," Coach says. 

"Yes coach," Hajime says knowing full well he's was part of the reason Tobio is limping. 

They walk out of the gym while trying not to laugh. The get to the club room and freshen up before they end up laughing. 

"Yes I just pulled a muscle when my two boyfriends was pounding the shit out of me," Tooru mocks in his Tobio's voice. 

"You did what to our best friend?" Yuutarou voice says. 

The older boys freezes and Tobio giggles as his best friends glares at his boyfriends. 

"We was warming him up?" Tooru says as him and Hajime runs out to the gym. 

"You two are so dead," Yuutarou says running after them. 

When Akira and Tobio makes it to the gym, Yuutarou has them against the wall with a glare. 

"Yep, I have possessive friends and boyfriends," Tobio says wrapping his arms around Hajime's waist. 


	11. Oikage: Jealous Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is in middle school and a upperclassman is hitting on Tobio. What that upperclassman doesn't know is that Tobio has a very jealous and possessive Senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio is pushed against the wall by one of his upperclassman. Tobio looks up at him with wide eyes. 

"You know you're very pretty," He says rubbing Tobio's upper arm. 

"Can you leave me alone?" Tobio asks. 

Tobio wishes his best friends are here but sadly they already in the gym since Tobio had to talk to his teacher about his homework. 

"Now why would I do that?" The older boy says tightening his grip on Tobio's arm

"Ow," Tobio whines as he push against the older boy's chest. 

The older boy chuckles and starts kissing down Tobio's neck. Tobio whimpers in fear right before the older boy is pushed off of him. He falls and Tobio looks at the boy on the ground. Tobio mouth is wide and he looks up to see who has pushed the other boy. 

"Tooru-Senpai," Tobio says wrapping his arms around Tobio's tiny body. 

The boy gets off the ground and glare at Tooru which Tooru just glares back and tightens his arms around his kowhai. The other boy walks away and Tooru let out a sigh before crouching down so he's level with Tobio. 

"Are you okay angel, did he hurt you?" Tooru asks checking for marks. 

He spots some on Tobio's neck and he let out a growl. 

"I'm sorry, and he hurt my arm when he gripped tightly," Tobio says with a quiet voice. 

"Hey hey, it's not you're fault and I'll look at your arm when we get to the clubroom," Tooru says gently. 

"Aren't you supposed to be there as well already?" Tobio asks with a cute tilt with his head. 

"I was and then I didn't see my beautiful kowhai there," Tooru says smiling. 

"I had a question about my homework so I asked a teacher to help me a little," Tobio says giggling. 

"Ah, then how about you go to my house tonight and I'll help you with your homework and maybe afterwards I'll cover the marks with my own," Tooru says resting his forehead against Tobio's. 

"I really want that Senpai," Tobio says biting his bottom lip. 

* * *

When they get to the clubroom, Tobio's changes into his other clothes. Once he finish Tooru looks at his arm and notes that the mark is where everyone can see it. So they're not surprise when their friends questions them about the marks so Tooru explains everything to them. During practice, Tobio is setting for Hajime when Tooru decides to sneak up on his kowhai. He picks up Tobio which causes Tobio to squeal. 

"You're way to cute," Tooru says nuzzling his face into Tobio's hair. 

Tobio blushes and elbows Tooru which makes Tooru grunts and Hajime to laugh at him. 

* * *

"Ah Senpai," Tobio moans when Tooru takes his dick and balls into his mouth. 

"Mmm, please more," Tobio moans. 

Tooru pulls off with a pop and climb over Tobio's tiny body. Tooru looks him up and down before smirking down at him. 

"You're very tiny aren't ya?" Tooru teases. 

"It's perfect for me this way," Tobio says locking eyes with Tooru. 

"How so?" Tooru asks. 

"Cause then you can destroy my tiny body with your massive dick," Tobio says biting his bottom lip. 

"Damn Tobio, you're too fucking sexy," Tooru says as he leans down and capture Tobio's lips. 

Tobio wraps his arms around Tooru's neck and wrap his legs around his waist. Tooru kisses down his neck and bites and sucks on the mark from the other guy. Just thinking back to it makes Tooru mad till he's fuming. 

"Please Senpai, fuck me, take your anger out on me," Tobio begs as he grips Tooru's hair. 

Tooru sucks one more time on Tobio's neck before kissing down his body and leave his own marks. Tobio arch his back when Tooru harshly sucks on his nipple. 

"Want my dick in you now? Want me to wreck you, fuck you till your dumb?" Tooru asks as he kiss back up his body. 

"Yes, please," Tobio says breathless. 

Tooru pulls away from Tobio's chest and grabs the lube. He pours lube onto his dick and rubs his head up and down Tobio's entrance. Tobio whines which Tooru chuckles and leans down over Tobio and slips his dick into Tobio. Tobio rest his forehead against Tobio's forehead as Tooru pushes all the way in. 

"Always so tight, like you were mad just for my cock," Tooru whispers into Tobio's sensitive ear. 

Tobio moans and wraps his arms and legs around Tooru and rocks his hips. Tooru gets the message and grips Tobio's slim waist and starts thrusting slowly into him. He keeps this pace till Tobio tells him to go harder. 

"Harder," Tobio says as he grips Tooru's neck tighter. 

Tooru complies and starts thrusting in and out of Tobio with a harsh pace. The headboard hits the wall and Tooru growls since it's blocking out Tobio's beautiful moans. Tooru leans up and grips the headboard and starts fucking Tobio faster. 

"Yes yes yes, right there," Tobio screams when Tooru finds his prostate. 

Tooru abuse that spot till Tobio is coming all over their stomachs and with Tooru coming deep inside the setter. After Tooru gets them clean up and everything, he makes sure Tobio is securely in his arms and with his head on his chest. 

"Thanks for helping with homework," Tobio says smiling. 

"Anytime beautiful," Tooru says running his hand through Tobio's soft hair. 

Tobio leans into the touch and let out a content sigh. 

"Just saying, we don't have to do homework for me to fuck you," Tooru says. 

"I know, but I want you to be my boyfriend," Tobio says hiding his face. 

Tooru giggles and brings Tobio's face up so he can kiss his nose and eyelids. 

"Tobio, I want you to be my boyfriend as well," Tooru says with a smile. 

Tobio squeals and climbs on top of Tooru to kiss and hug him. They kiss each other for a few minutes before Tobio goes back to his original spot and watch movies with his Senpai. 


	12. IwaKage: My Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is Hajime's underclassmen who happens to be into Hajime. Hajime is Tobio's senpai who happens to love spoiling his underclassmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio is staring at Hajime's back for the pass three minutes become Akira hits his shoulder. 

"What's wrong Tobs?" Akira asks. 

"Erm," Tobio says looking away only to see a chest. 

"Come on what's going through your head," Yuutarou says. 

"It's something I don't wanna say in here," Tobio says looking down at the floor. 

"Give me a second," Akira says walking away. 

Akira walks up to Tooru and Hajime and taps Hajime's shoulder to get their attention. 

"Can Tobio, Yuutarou, and I go to the bathroom? Tobio isn't feeling well and we want to cool him down," Akira says as he looks back at a very red face Tobio. 

Tooru and Hajime looks at Tobio for giving Akira permission to leave. 

"Just don't take to long cause we all still have practice to do," Tooru says. 

Akira nods his head and walks back to his best friends. 

"Let go," Akira says gripping Tobio's wrist. 

He drags Tobio out of the gym with Yuutarou walking behind him. They go to the bathroom and make sure no one is in there before Akira speaks. 

"Okay so now tell us what you keep thinking about," Akira says. 

"Okay, so you know how Iwa and I have been somewhat sexual with each other," Tobio starts. 

"Yeah, and we also notice he spoils you a lot," Yuutarou says with a sincere smile. 

"Yeah, but now I want to take it to the next level with him, but I don't know if he would want to or not since we're young, but it been on my mind for the past week," Tobio says playing with his fingers. 

Akira and Yuutarou stares at him with huge smiles on their face.

"Tobs, you do know what the next level is right?" Akira asks. 

"I'm not that stupid, and beside its not like we don't watch sex videos to experiment," Tobio mutters. 

"Damn, by best friend is totally in love," Yuutarou says smiling. 

"Okay, so how about I talk to Hajime and you and Yuutarou practice cause I told them we wouldn't be to long," Akira says going to the door. 

Akira opens the door and see that it's down pouring. 

"I don't have my jacket," Tobio says. 

"We'll be back since we have ours on," Akira says. 

Tobio nods his head and his best friends runs into the down pour and Tobio sits against the wall shivering. A couple minutes past and Tobio starts thinking that they're not coming back. All of the sudden the door flies open and Hajime walks through the door. He has his bag on his shoulder and he sits it down by the sink. 

"Here," Hajime says giving Tobio his jacket out of his bag. 

"Thanks," Tobio says putting the jacket on. 

"Just saying we have to run to make it to the gym," Hajime says. 

Tobio nods his head and they both runs out of the gym. Tobio somehow manages to slip and slides into mud. Hajime skids to a stop and help Tobio before he grips his hand and runs them to the club room. Once Hajime closes the door he tosses Tobio his bag. 

"Put my clothes on," Hajime says with a smile. 

Tobio nods his head happily and puts on Hajime's clothes. Hajime helps Tobio with the shorts so they don't fall when he's jumping or running. Tobio get finish changing, Hajime hands Tobio his jacket. They run back again through the rain to the gym while holding hands. They walk into the gym, and Hajime let Tobio go practice with Yuutarou and Akira. 

"Okay, since you're here now, I'm gonna talk to Hajime," Akira says smiling. 

Tobio and Yuutarou nods their head and starts practicing. Five minutes later, Hajime and Akira comes over to Yuutarou and Tobio. 

"Can I talk to Tobio for a minute?" Hajime asks resting his hands on Tobio's shoulders. 

"Yeah," Yuutarou says. 

Hajime nods his head and leads Tobio into the corner him and Akira was at. 

"So you wanna take it to the next level," Hajime says crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Only when you're ready," Tobio says shyly. 

"Wanna come over tonight?" Hajime asks. 

"Yeah," Tobio says smiling. 

"Good," Hajime says kissing Tobio's head.

* * *

When Tobio and Hajime goes to Hajime's room they sit on the bed and goes over everything. Once Tobio understands everything, Hajime gently pushes Tobio back against the pillows and covers Tobio with his body. Hajime starts off by gently kissing Tobio, the younger boy places his hands on Hajime's biceps. Hajime knows that means to do more, so he licks Tobio's lips which Tobio instantly opens his mouth for Hajime's tongue. The kiss gets deeper as Hajime starts kissing down Tobio's body. They remove their clothes and Hajime starts prepping Tobio the best he can. 

"Such a beautiful body" Hajime mumbles into Tobio's thigh. 

Tobio moans and thrusts back onto Hajime's hand. Hajime removes his hand and climbs back over Tobio's body and slowly slide all the way into Tobio. Tobio mouth opens with a silent scream so Hajime starts kissing and sucking on Tobio's neck to distract the boy. Once Tobio adjust to his size, Hajime starts thrusting in and out of him slowly till Tobio his begging for more. Hajime leans back and places Tobio's legs over his shoulders and starts ramming in and out of Tobio. It doesn't take for Tobio to cum and Hajime come deep inside of him. Once Hajime cleans them up, he has Tobio cuddle onto his chest. When Hajime is close to being asleep, someone walks into his room. He opens one eye and see Akira, Yuutarou, and Tooru walk into the room.

"What you guys up to?" Hajime asks quietly. 

"We wanna spend the night," Akira says. 

"Then get in the bed," Hajime says as he moves Tobio closer to his chest. 

Once everyone is settled they all cuddle up together and fall asleep. By the next morning, Tobio somehow manage to end up in the middle between Akira and Yuutarou. 

"How did Tobio manage in the middle?" Tooru asks. 

"We moved him during the night," Akira says. 

"Why?" Hajime asks playfully. 

"Cause we like Tobio being the in the middle," Yuutarou says. 

"Why?" Tooru asks. 

"He feels safe when he's in the middle," Akira says. 


	13. Nekoma/Tobio Pt. 2: The New Teammate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the accident with Karasuno, everyone in Nekoma comfort Tobio. With some persuading, Tobio leaves Karasuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio wakes up wrapped up in Tetsu's arms. He moves to sit up which causes Tetsu go wakes up. 

"Good morning Kitty," Tetsu mumbles. 

"Good morning," Tobio says as he runs his hand through Tetsu's hair. 

"Did you sleep well?" Tetsu asks as he sits up, 

"Yeah," Tobio says smiling. 

"Hey I know this isn't my spot to say this but I think you should change teams because of what they did to you," Tetsurou says as he kisses Tobio's head. 

"I know, it's just a lot of work to get me transfer," Tobio says with a pout. 

"How about Kenma and I take care of everything and you just say that you would join Nekoma," Tetsurou says. 

"Fine," Tobio says relaxing into Tetsu's embrace. 

* * *

For breakfast, Tobio sits between Morisuke and Lev as Akinori and Watari sits across from them. They eat in silence and soon Kenma and Keiji comes over and join their table. 

"Okay, so Tobs from this day on you're part of Nekoma, the coaches told to me to tell you that they're happy that you joined Nekoma," Kenma says. 

Tobio smiles and looks down at his lap. 

"I'm glad that I switched," Tobio says looking at his boyfriend. 

"And we're glad to have you," Lev says. 

Tobio smiles bigger and they all go back to eating. When practice rolls around, Morisuke and Tobio walks into the gym talking to one another. They go to the bench where their team was going to start the day at, that's when Hinata walks up to them with Tsukishima behind him. 

"What the hell do you two want?" Morisuke asks voice full of malice. 

"Just wanted to know how the little slut is doing," Hinata says with a smirk. 

"Don't you dare fucking call my boyfriend that ever again," A familiar voice says. 

Hinata turns around and face both of Tobio's boyfriends. Hinata pales with the look on their faces before running off to his team with Tsukishima behind him. 

"Well that's taken care of," Kenma says wrapping his arms around Tobio's waist. 

Tetsurou goes to his other side and wraps his arms around Tobio as well. 

"No one talks bad about our baby," Kenma says. 

"We know, and we'll make sure no one does," Morisuke says smiling. 

Tetsurou and Kenma smiles and they all starts practice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


End file.
